The Werewolf Tamers/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Werewolf Tamers in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with our heroes having lunch) Takato Matsuki: This is a great lunch, Rika. Rika Nonaka: Thanks. Henry Wong: Yeah, they are delicious. Terriermon: I don't know what to say. (Then Fizzlepop Berrytwist arrives) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hi. Takato Matsuki: Hey, Tempest- I mean, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Eating lunch? Takato Matsuki: '''Oh, just wondering. - - (Adagio comes up an idea) '''Adagio Dazzle: That gives me an idea! Remember when Ash Ketchum turns into a werewolf last year? Sonata Dusk: Uh... yeah? Aria Blaze: We know and why'd you ask? Adagio Dazzle: We should turn those Digimon Tamers into blood-thirsty hungry werewolves! - (The Dazzlings sings and they cast a spell on Takato, Henry and Rika) Takato Matsuki: What did you do to us!? Adagio Dazzle: You'll find out. (They leave) - - (Takato, Henry and Rika looked up at the full moon and all of sudden they feel the pain inside of them) Takato Matsuki: What's happening to us! Henry Wong: (Screams in pain) I don't know! Rika Nonaka: Make it stop! (They scream in pain together as they are now fully transformed into werewolves as they howl at the full moon together) - - - (Just then the heroes watches the news and it now shows the three werewolves rampaging the town) Tish Katsufrakis: (Gasp) Are those...? Kazu Shioda: That werewolf is... Takato? Suzie Wong: Henry? Jeri Katou: Is that Rika? Female News Reporter: ??? (Tino turns off the tv) Tino Tontini: This can't be good. We have to find them before it's too late! (Cut to the park) Woman: (screams) Werewolves! (Werewolf Takato, Henry and Rika appears on top of the statue's head) Werewolf Henry: (growls and roars) Werewolf Rika: (Howls) (In the distance the heroes hears the howl as they run to the park) Werewolf Takato: (Snarling) Ash Ketchum: Takato! Stop! It's me, Ash. Guilmon: That's enough already! Jeri Katou: Please Takato... you don't have to attack those innocent people. Remember I don't want everyone to get hurt, please. (Werewolf Takato walks towards Jeri preparing to attack her) Tino Tonitini: Stop this right now, Takato! (He tries to attack Tino) Tino Tonitini: Whoa! - - - - - - - - Sonic: Take it easy you guys. We don't want to hurt you. (Werewolf Takato roars at Sonic and swings his right claw to attack him, but Sonic quickly dodges the incoming attack and then Werewolf Henry pops out of nowhere and tackles him then crashes to the ground) - - (Werewolf Rika prepares to attack Renamon) Renamon: Rika, it's me. Don't make me hurt you! - - (The next day) (Takato, Henry and Rika wakes up) Sunset Shimmer: There you guys are! Takato Matsuki: What happened to us? Ash Ketchum: You guys became werewolves just like me last halloween. - - - - (Takato, Henry & Rika looks at the Full Moon and they become werewolves again) - - - - - - Shadow: So it was those three ugly sirens who put the Digimon Tamers into werewolves? Sonic: Yeah, they did. Guilmon: Those girls will be very sorry. - - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles